


Легче взмаха крыльев мотылька

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разное случится за это время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легче взмаха крыльев мотылька

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

Сложно искать ключи, балансируя на краю ступеньки, и держать грозящий вот-вот разорваться пакет. Аккуратно оторвав руку от коричневого бумажного бока, Кио, стараясь не дышать, полез в карман узких джинс.  
– Бинго! – звякнув, ключи оказались в ладони, и в ту же секунду пакет с противным громким треском лопнул.  
Зеленые глянцевые яблоки, банки с газировкой и кофе вырвались на свободу, как пожизненно осужденные узники в образовавшийся пролом тюремной стены.  
Выругавшись, Кио поставил то немного, что осталось в пакете, на коврик у двери, и принялся собирать сбежавшее имущество.  
Упражнялся в сквернословии он недолго – ровно до того момента, как его рука столкнулась с нежными пальчиками, ухватившими чудом не разорвавшуюся алюминиевую банку за яркий прохладный бок.  
– Привет! – лукаво улыбнулась Юико и протянула не только банку, но и пару поднятых яблок.  
– И давно ты тут? – с заминкой интересуется Кио. – Надеюсь, ты скажешь, что ничего не слышала.  
– То, как виртуозно владеет словом преподаватель рисования в младшей школе? – глаза Юико кристально чисты и наивны. – Конечно, не слышала.  
– Общение с Соби не идет тебе на пользу, – не может не улыбнуться в ответ Кио.  
– Ты по делу или как?  
Юико пожимает плечами и продолжает как ни в чем не бывало собирать яблоки в подол легкого цветастого платья.  
– Ну, кофе-то будешь? – нарушает неловкое молчание Кио, потрясая подобранной банкой как погремушкой.  
Юико благодарно улыбается и кивает.  
Засмотревшись на солнечную улыбку, Кио дергает за ручку входную дверь и пакет с остатками покупок шлепается на пол, окончательно разъезжаясь по шву.  
Не удержав подходящего к ситуации и собственной внимательности эпитета, Кио морщится, а Юико заливисто хохочет, словно и не было между ними той неловкости пару минут назад.  
Так, разделив многочисленный покупки и прижимая их к себе, они наконец проникают в квартиру.  
Юико, не наклоняясь, скидывает простые сандалии и идет впереди него на кухню.  
Кио в очередной раз поражается ее росту.   
Он помнит ее неуклюжим подростком, помнит острые коленки, локти и чуть сгорбленную спину, словно она хотела стать чуть ниже, чуть незаметнее.  
Прошло не больше десятка лет и костлявый гусенок превратился в худощавую большеглазую девицу на пару сантиметров выше его самого. На вкус Кио, даже слишком худощавую.  
Раскладывая продукты по полкам, они болтают о всем и ни о чем. И уж точно не о том, что случилось несколько дней назад.  
Кио интересуется ее учебой в педагогическом и успехами в теннисе, рассказывает про своих учеников. Она – об открывшейся недавно выставке и его мнении на этот счет.  
По давнему молчаливому уговору, про Соби и Рицку они не говорят, разве что упоминают вскользь.

Все самые странные и необъяснимые явления в жизни Кио всегда были связаны с Соби. Жалел ли он когда-нибудь, что подсел тогда к замкнутому неулыбчивому парню? Кио кажется, что никогда. А может – всегда?  
После Гоуры они говорили о той мистике, которую он видел своими собственными глазами, в первый и последний раз. Кио хватило.  
Поэтому когда тот наглый парень, Йоджи, позвонил и попросил о помощи, Кио рванул без раздумий.   
Еле стоящий на ногах Рицка, окровавленный Соби без сознания – он видел это не раз, и не два. Но то, что с ними на том пустыре окажется Юико, ему не могло присниться и в самых страшных снах. И уж тем более, что услышав их торопливые шаги, она резко вскинется и почти зашипит.   
Нацуо замрет, медленно поднимая руки, а Йоджи заматерится сквозь зубы.   
Она будет смотреть на них нечитаемым диким взглядом, пригнувшись, как дикая кошка перед броском, а Кио не узнает ее, не поверит, что смешливая шумная девчонка, с которой он познакомился в Йокогаме, может быть такой.  
Он продолжит на нее таращиться и стоять столбом даже после того, как Рицка слабо произнесет:  
– Все в порядке, Юико, – и она зарыдает, обмякнув и спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
Кио подхлестнет окрик братьев, бросившихся к Соби.  
Как транспортировали бессознательного Агацуму почти сотрется из памяти Кио. Он будет помнить, как они заснут втроем на узкой кровати – перебинтованный с ног до головы Соби, и по бокам – Рицка и Юико.  
Идя по темной улице в сопровождении Йоджи и Нацуо, чувствуя, как уходит адреналин и начинают дрожать руки, он скрипуче спросит в пустоту:  
– И она тоже?  
Братья промолчат, но Кио поймет и без слов.

Разное случится за это время.  
Они с Соби закончат художественное – Соби, к немалому удивлению всех, включая его самого, даже с отличием. У Кио выйдет замуж дочь – смотря на крепко вцепившуюся в локоть маленькую ручку в белой перчатке с блестящим обручальным кольцом, он посочувствует ее мужу.  
Рицка с Юико закончат школу и никто не удивится, что Рицка переедет к Соби сразу после совершеннолетия.  
А еще Кио будет провожать вместе со всеми Яея в просторном холле аэропорта Нарита, слушать бессвязный шепот Юико, обещающий звонить и писать каждый день и смотреть на широкие, уже почти мужские ладони Яея, обнимающие ее за талию.   
Что им удастся сохранить отношения за сотни километров друг от друга, верили, по-моему, только Рицка и Йоджи с Нацуо. Соби с Кио лишь обменяются тоскливыми взглядами поверх безухих голов.  
А через год Кио вновь будет бинтовать Соби под глухие всхлипы Юико.  
Она будет извиняться, а Рицка успокаивающе бормотать что-то про всплески силы на фоне неустойчивого эмоционального фона из-за стресса и общей подавленности. Факультет психологии явно пошел ему на пользу.  
Соби будет ловить ее взгляд и твердить, что ее никто не винит и что случается всякое.  
А Юико заторопится домой и Кио вызовется проводить. Она может быть сколь угодно сильной где-то там, куда для Кио хода нет, но по ночным улицам Токио лучше не гулять в одиночку, даже если у тебя майка Супермена под рубашкой.  
Слушая ее сбивчивую благодарность у подъезда и глядя на темные окна ее квартиры, он решительно возьмет ее под локоть и пешком потащит на нужный этаж.  
Когда в тусклом свете тесной прихожей она снимет куртку с пушистым капюшоном, Кио увидит ссадины на запястьях и некрасивое, опухшее от слез лицо.  
Что толкнет его к ней, он и сам не поймет. Желание защитить, утешить, приободрить.   
Возможно, Рицка бы помог разобраться, но к нему Кио не пошел бы даже под страхом скорой и мучительной смерти.  
Ночью будет много нежности и желания, а с утра Кио сбежит, укрыв Юико одеялом. Сбежит от пригоревшего завтрака, неловкого молчания и смущения. Не захочет портить ставшие вдруг важными воспоминания.  
Когда он вновь столкнется с этой троицей в кафе, Рицка остро глянет из-под челки, Юико будет весело щебетать, не чувствуя неловкости.  
А Соби промолчит. И тогда, и потом.   
Кио будет ему за это благодарен.  
Через пару недель он опять столкнется с Юико и она, не смущаясь, пригласит его к себе.  
– Зачем? – спросит Кио и поморщится от нелепости собственного вопроса.  
– С тобой легко, – ответит она, невпопад улыбнувшись.  
Но Кио поймет.  
Близкие друзья, теплые отношения – вот что видят посторонние, глядя на Рицку, Соби и Юико, изредка – грязные шепотки за спиной.   
Но Кио, а еще и Нацуо, и Йоджи, видят другое. То, как тщательно подбирает слова и фразы Рицка, то с какой жалостью и сожалением смотрит иногда Соби. Нет непринужденности и дружеских уз. Есть другие, куда более прочные и куда более строгие.  
С тех пор и начнутся их нечастые встречи.  
Долгие прогулки, задний ряд кресел в кинотеатре и воскресное утро на двоих. Обычные разговоры про обычную жизнь. 

Но все изменится, когда, неделю назад, они случайно столкнутся с Рицкой.   
Тепло поздороваются, сядут вместе за круглый столик в кафе и разговорятся.   
– Мне нравится твое увлечение, – тоном старшего брата заявит Рицка.  
А Юико промолчит.  
Кио вдруг станет больно и гадко, он уйдет, отговорившись делами, а потом не ответит ни на один звонок.  
Увлечение.  
Понятные только им шутки, любимый белый лебедь с подбитым крылом в пруду, зеленый халат с розовыми кроликами в его ванной.  
Просто увлечение.  
И Кио не выдержит.  
Не дослушав, возьмет ее за плечи, усадит на стул и спросит, глядя сверху вниз, прямо в глаза:  
– Зачем ты пришла?  
А Юико разревется, уткнувшись лбом в его живот. Разревется, как плакала тогда, на заброшенном пустыре.  
– Прости, – глухо, неразборчиво. – Я не должна была молчать.  
Она вскинет голову и упрямо уставится на него, не обращая внимания на катящиеся слезы.  
– Не знаю, почему тогда промолчала. И Рицка не прав. Ты не – увлечение.  
– Он ревнует: сначала Соби, теперь – я. И он жалеет, что так поступил.  
– Ты любишь его, – стирая костяшками слезы с ее лица, озвучит Кио известное.  
– Да, – отпираться она не стала, – но не так. И Соби я тоже люблю. Но не так.  
– С тобой мне уютно, тепло и ...  
– Легко? – закончил за нее Кио.  
Юико закрыла глаза.  
– Глупая причина, я знаю, – пробормотала она.  
– Вовсе нет, – он гладил ее по лицу, не в силах остановится, – не хуже и не лучше других.  
– И что теперь?  
– Не знаю, – Кио пожал плечами и улыбнулся, видя упрямо прикушенную губу. – Может, попробуем просто жить?  
Когда она распахнет глаза, Кио узнает ее мгновенно – обычную смешливую девчонку, которую он встретил когда-то давным-давно в Йокогаме, и которую полюбил уже давным-давно.


End file.
